List of Rappers and Rap Groups
1 * 1 Étranjj (rapper) * 1MPULSIF (rapper) 2 * 20 Deep (rap group) * 213 (rap group) 5 * 50 Cent (rapper) 7 * 7Ave Boyz (rap group) 8 * 83 (rap group) A * Acapa (rapper) * Akon (rapper) * Akshun (rapper) * Alquimia Verbal myspace * Anon (rapper) * A to da Z (rapper) B * B.o.B (rapper) * B-Dub (rapper) in GoodFellaz * B Panic (rapper) * Baby Boy Da Prince (rapper) Baby Boy Da Prince - The Way I Live ft. P. Town Moe * Baby D (rapper) * Bad News Brown (rapper) * Baxter Dexter (rapper) * Bestyle (rapper) * Big Nomad (rapper) * Bigg Chucc (rapper) myspace * Big Pauly (rapper) * Big-O (rapper) * Bilo Da Kid (rapper) * Billy Nova (rapper) * Birdman (rapper) * Black Bandana (rap group) * Blaznez (rapper) * Blok B (rap group) * Boy6lue (rapper) * Brisco (rapper) * Bugzy Bugz (rapper) * Bullet (Montreal rapper) * Bullet Ghost (rapper) * Buzzy Bwoy (rapper) * Breeze (Montreal rapper) * Biko (TRUTH) C * C4 (Toronto rapper) * Califate (rapper) * CDX (rapper) * CeasRock (rapper) * Chaze One (rapper) * Chub-E Pelletier (rapper) * Le Chum (rapper) * Chino (Montreal rapper) * Classified (rapper) * Cobna (rapper) * Contraband (rapper) * Le Connaiseur (rapper) * Crown J (rapper) * Cuz Style Baby (67 rapper) * Cyrano de Montreal (rapper) D * D-Flame (rapper) Germany http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/D-Flame * D4MRockstarz (rap group) * D a.k.a. DCOU (rapper) * Damu Ridas (rap group) * Da Pimp Class (rap group) * David Banner (rapper) * Demon514 (rapper) * Diamant (Montreal rapper) * DJ Screw (dj) * Don-C (rapper) * Dream Warriors (rap group) * Dre Vishiss (rapper) E * E-Gold (rapper) Egold ..Ouvre tes yeux un track de sa nouvelle mixtape le debut de la fin topdog 2 [http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=q468wdAY960&feature=related 514 SMOKE TV - BAR EXAM - EGOLD] * ElonSkee (rapper) * Evidenc3 (Montreal rapper) * Evil Seb (Rapper) F * Fame (rapper) * Famous (rapper) * Farenzano (rapper) * Faya (67 rapper) * Feezy (rapper) * Flat Line Mafia (rap group) * Flawless (rapper) * Franchize TL (rapper) * Freeza (rapper) Pineville, Louisiana facebook page with other links * Fresh (Montreal rapper) * Fresh Dough (rapper) * Frission (rapper) * Fuccè (rapper) * Full Ekwip (rap group) G * G-Unit (rap group) * Gato Dabato (rapper) * Gawjuss (female rapper) * General (Montreal rapper) * General (Toronto rapper) * General Q (female rapper) * Genzo Denado (rapper) * Gingerbreadman (MFG) * Gucci Mane (rapper) * Gun-D (rapper) * Guru Affiliated (rap group) * GoodFellaz (Montreal rap duo) * Goldbizzz (rap group) * Gwallaz (rapper) * G.Wolf (rapper) H * Hoodshow (rapper) * Hopiho (rapper) * Hyphy (Montreal rapper) facebook I * I.Blast (rapper) * Ice Montana (MFG) * Imposs (rapper) * Izzo (rapper) J * J-Seven (Montreal rapper) * Jae Ridah (rapper) * Jamhaitian (rapper) * Jase (Montreal rapper) Joe Cool feat. Jase & 514SMOKE - Rep Your Hood (NETCLIP OFFICIEL) Villeray * Jewelz (female rapper) * Jezuz Cryz (rapper) * Jim Jones (rapper) * Joe BG (rapper) * Joe Cool (rapper) * Joey Da Don (West Island rapper) * Jocky (Montreal rapper) * Johnny B. Hood (rapper) * Jokez (rapper) * Juicy J (rapper) * Jinn (Rapper) K * Karbeen Mafia (rap group) * Kasheem (rapper) * Kasper (rapper) * Kaybee (rapper) * KD (Montreal rapper) facebook * Ketzal (rapper) * Kesta (rapper) * KI-Double (rapper) * Kidd Lunik (rapper) * Killa Kill (Montreal rapper) * King (Montreal rapper) * King (Verdun rapper) * Koriass (rapper) L * Lebi (Montreal rapper) * Lenoxx (MFG) * L'Essentiel * LK (45Starz) * Life (Montreal rapper) * Lil C (Atlanta rapper) myspace * Lil Jon (rapper) * Lil Scrappy (rapper) * Lil Wayne (rapper) * Luu Breeze (rapper) * Lwis (rapper) M * Mackenson (rapper) * Mafia Da Don (rapper) * Malicious (rapper) * Magnum .357 (rapper) * Manu Militari (rapper) * Mausberg (rapper) last.fm * Micromicide (rap group) * Militant (Montreal rapper) * Milli Millz (rapper) * Mista Bollyhood (rapper) * Mirazh (rapper) * Mitchy Slick (rapper) * Mokobé (rapper) * Monalisa (female rapper) N * Narkoi (rap group) * Navy Sealz (rapper) * No Game (rapper) O * Ol' Kainry (rapper) * Onzo (rapper) * OTT (Montreal rapper) P * P. Reign (rapper) * Pay$o (rapper) * PCC (rap group) * Pepito (rapper) * Peter Noemis (rapper) * Phyzi (rapper) * PlayaEyht (rapper) * Purps (Montreal rapper) * Precise * Pound aka Smoke One * P.weyzo Infared (rapper) "Mobsterz" Q * Qarnacier (rapper) R * Rakaye (rapper) * Red Blockz Cartel (rap group) * Red Dice (rapper) * Redd Eyezz (rapper) * Redrum781 (rapper) * Regie Marvelous (rapper) * Rékal (rapper) * Robbin Hood (rapper) * Roscoe Dash (rapper) * Ruby (female rapper) * Ruffneck (rapper) S * Sadik (rapper) * Sa Majesté Lintrus (rapper) * Sans Pression (rapper) * Sauce (Montreal rapper) * Sauce (South Carolina rapper) * Schife (rapper) * Screwed Up Click (rap group) * Séice (rapper) * Smokaveli (rapper) * Snagga Shee (rapper) * Snake Eyz (rapper) * SilverBack (rapper) * Starky Starks (rapper) * Stoney Starr (rapper) * Strong Arm Steady (rap group) * Spades (rapper) * Speedy (Montreal rapper) * Spittin Cobra (rapper) * Spro (rapper) * Swizz Beatz (rapper) * Swollen Members (rap group) T * T-U (rapper) in GoodFellaz * Taigenz (rapper) * Teflone (rapper) * Terio (Montreal rapper) * Tha Twinz (rap duo) * Tha Twinz (rap group) * The L.O.X. (rap group) * Thug One (rapper) * TJB (rapper) * Tide (MFG) * Toe Down (rapper) * Treizième Étage (rap group) * Triple J (rapper) * Tsetse (rapper) Mongol Tsetse - Hate on Me * Tupac Shakur (rapper) * Two Five (rapper) U * Underground Realroad myspace V * VokaB (rapper) W * Wanted (Montreal rapper) * Wiz Khalifa (rapper) X * Xpress (rapper) * Xzibit (rapper) Y * Young-E (rapper) myspace * Young Bullet (rapper) * Young De (rapper) * Young DEV (rapper) * Young Mac (rapper) * Young Ric (rapper) Z * Zaze (Montreal rapper) * Zapata (rapper) See Also * List of Rappers * List of Rap Groups * List of DJs * List of Record Producers * List of Hip-Hop record labels * List of Rappers and Rap Groups * List of Albanian rappers and rap groups * List of Algerian rappers and rap groups africa * List of American rappers and rap groups * List of Angolan rappers and rap groups Africa * List of Australian rappers and rap groups * List of Azerbaijani rappers and rap groups * List of Batswana rappers and rap groups Botswana, Africa * List of Belgian rappers and rap groups * List of Beninese rappers and rap groups Benin, Africa * List of Bosnian and Herzegovinan rappers and rap groups * List of Brazilian rappers and rap groups * List of British rappers and rap groups * List of Bulgarian rappers and rap groups * List of Burmese rappers and rap groups Asia * List of Cameroonian rappers and rap groups Africa * List of Canadian rappers and rap groups * List of Chinese rappers and rap groups * List of Congolese rappers and rap groups Africa * List of Cuban rappers and rap groups * List of Czech rappers and rap groups * List of Danish rappers and rap groups * List of Dominican rappers and rap groups * List of Dutch rappers and rap groups * List of Egyptian rapppers and rap groups Africa * List of Filipino rappers and rap groups * List of Finnish rappers and rap groups * List of French rappers and rap groups * List of Gambian rappers and rap groups Africa * List of Germany rappers and rap groups * List of Ghanaian rappers and rap groups Africa * List of Guinean rappers and rap groups Africa * List of Greek rappers and rap groups * List of Greenland rappers and rap groups * List of Jamaican rappers and rap groups * List of Japanese rappers and rap groups * List of Jordanian rappers and rap groups * List of Haitian rappers and rap groups * List of Hong Kong rappers and rap groups * List of Hungarian rappers and rap groups * List of Icelandic rappers and rap groups * List of Indian rappers and rap groups * List of Indonesian rappers and rap groups * List of Iranian rappers and rap groups * List of Iraqui rappers and rap groups * List of Irish rappers and rap groups * List of Israeli rappers and rap groups * List of Italian rappers and rap groups * List of Ivorian rappers and rap groups Côte d'Ivoire in Africa * List of Kenyan rappers and rap groups Africa * List of Lebanese rappers and rap groups * List of Macedonian rappers and rap groups Africa * List of Malagasy rappers and rap groups * List of Malawian rappers and rap groups * List of Malaysian rappers and rap groups * List of Mexican rappers and rap groups * List of Mongolian rappers and rap groups * List of Moroccan rappers and rap groups * List of Namibian rappers and rap groups * List of Nigerian rappers and rap groups Nigeria, Africa * List of Nigerien rappers and rap groups Niamey, Niger in Africa * List of Nepalese rappers and rap groups * List of New Zealand rappers and rap groups * List of Nigerian rappers and rap groups * List of Pakistani rappers and rap groups * List of Palestinian rappers and rap groups * List of Polish rappers and rap groups * List of Portuguese rappers and rap groups * List of Rwandan rappers and rap groups Africa * List of Romanian rappers and rap groups * List of Russian rappers and rap groups * List of Salvadoran rappers and rap groups * List of Serbian rappers and rap groups * List of Senegalese rappers and rap groups * List of Slovak rappers and rap groups * List of Slovenian rappers and rap groups * List of Somali rappers and rap groups Africa * List of South African rappers and rap groups Africa * List of Spanish rappers and rap groups * List of Swedish rappers and rap groups * List of Swiss rappers and rap groups * List of Taiwanese rappers and rap groups * List of Tanzanian rappers and rap groups Africa * List of Togolese rappers and rap groups West Africa * List of Turkish rappers and rap groups * List of Ugandan rappers and rap groups Africa * List of Ukrainian rappers and rap groups * List of Zambian rappers and rap groups Africa * List of Zimbabwean rappers and rap groups coming soon Category:Lists * * *